A lenticular lens is an array of lenses that can be placed over an image so that different aspects of the images are visible when the array is viewed from different angles. One example of a lenticular lens is a composite lens used in lenticular images. The lenses in such arrays can be cylindrical so as to magnify different aspects of an image at different angles. The different aspects of the underlying image can arrange so that the lenses produce optical illusions or make images that appear to change as the image is viewed from different angles. For example, lenticulars lenses can be used to simulate the transition from one image to another, short motion clips, and various other types of scenes with depth or movement.
To achieve the desired effect, a lenticular lens may be aligned to magnify different parts of an underlying image depending on the angle from which the image is viewed. Accordingly, two or more images can be divided into strips. The strips can then be interlaced so that, for example, the first strip of the first image is followed by a first strip of the second image, then followed by a second strip of the first image, followed by a second strip of the second image, and so on. A lenticular array is aligned over the interlaced image such that the strips of the first image are viewable when viewed from one set of angles, and the strips of the second image are viewable when viewed from another set of angles. Different effects can be achieved by using more or fewer strips per magnifying lens in the lenticular lens and by altering the optical power and other dimensions of the lenses.